wwefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tex
Daniel Texa,Jr '''is a professional wrestler under the ring names '''The T '''and '''Tex currently signed at WWC Early Life Daniel Texa, Jr was born February 10 1990 on California to Stephanie Johnson Texa and Daniel Texa, Sr, On September 15 1995 His family moved to Austin, Texas due to personal reasons, His twin uncles Mike Texa and Mick Texa we're both professional wrestlers before they're deaths, His grandfather was also a professional wrestler but retired early, He was interested in wrestling at age 12, He was a professional soccer player when he was 13, But after he injured his left leg he had to stop playing, After the events he attended High Hiker Mike Lays' School of Wrestling Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career' After he attented HHMLSW, After five years he signed a contract to ECD , He wrestled under his ring name Tex coming from his last name Texa, His first match is against Mikens Arthur which he won, Texa got a rematch with Arthur and won again, But after the match Texa got a third rematch with Mikens which struck his first loss and his feud with Arthur 'Feud with Arthur' He got into his first feud with Arthur in which he had to make a finisher due to him not having finisher which was called Tex-Perfect, He fougth Arthur in a Hair vs Hair match in which Arthur lost forcing him to shave his hair, Arthur vowed revenge and attacked Tex one week later, After the attack Tex demanded Arthur to come out..Arthur did come out, But due to Arthur's opinions about Tex, Tex was angered easily and attacked the offending Arthur, Arthur hitted a Kick-Off on Tex which made Tex hid the ground and break his neck, He returned during a match between Arthur and Heavierweight champion Marcus Knox, Tex hitted Arthur with a Tex Perfect and made Marcus a favor by making Knox learn how to hit a Tex Leg Lock which Knox did and made Arthur tap out, He fought against The Thunders in a handicap match, He made Thunder Kid Guy tap out to Tex Leg Lock and pinned Thunder Kid Pay after a Tex Perfect, But after the match Arthur came out and hitted a Kick-Off on both Thunders before hitting the Kick-Off on Tex himself He fought Marcus Knox, Thunder Kid Pay and Arthur in a fatal-four way match for the Heavierweight Championship, He won by making Arthur tap out to Tex Leg Lock winning his first ever championship, Tex fought Thunder Kid Guy in a match for the Heavierweight championship but before the match could start Arthur came out and hitted a Golden Punch on Tex, this lead to a final match for Championship and Career vs Career, Tex fought Arthur in a Championship and Career vs Career match, Tex made Arthur tap out to Tex Leg Lock after three Tex Perfect, Arthur was forced to retire due to losing 'Longest Champion and Heel turn' Tex became the longest running champion the whole ECD history since "The Nature Natural" John Regal, Dominator Killah, Big Bob, Marcus Knox all lasted atleast a two or three months, The Dominator Killah returned and challenged Tex for his championship explaining that he wants to end Tex's "longest running champion streak", Tex accepted this challenged but attacked Killah with the championship, Killah won the match by DQ due to him locking Tex with his former finisher Banned to Infinite which involves choking Tex, The referee had no choice but to stop the match due to Tex falling down to his knees unconcious Tex returned to only attack the returning legends "The Nature Natural" John Regal, Big Bob, Rob "Hot Man" Man Evil, Albert Maniac, Tazer, Cool Mean (Jack James and Randall Fume) hitting all legends with the renamed Tex Zap thus turning Heel for the first time in his wrestling career He made a promo explaining the fact why he turned heel saying that he was tired to be on the side of the goodies, He wants to be a bad man kind of guy and he wanted to be refereed to only as "The Tyrannosaurus", He was then attacked by the group of John Regal, Rob Man Evil, Maniac, Tazer, Cool Mean, Bob , Krash Mash, The Junkmens (Mitchell Junk and Shannon Junk), Kyton Jayson,Tyrone, Kennan Helms, Gregory Helms, Jeff Johnson, Heavyweight Champion of the time Markus Grey, Son John Kid Bearer, 4-D Kid, Crazy Billy, U-Nick, The Grahams (Baxton Graham, Bate Graham), Even the unexpected, Eagene, Anec and Sumaesh, Lighterweighter champion Yoshi, The Twin of Destructions Jey and Jeff, A group of heels responded to the attack and came to the ring all of em' we're, Killah, Marcus Knox, The Anti-Grahams (Bayton Anti-Graham, Bait Anti-Graham), Buck Will, Kurtis, Chinima, Flame, The Thunders, Kid-Bite, Master Perfect, Bogalo and Mikey, the heels won the brawl due to some wrestlers turning against they're own group notably Anec, Gregory, Maniac, Tyrone and U-Nick 'Injury' Tex was involved in match where the winnner chooses who to face at Frost Freeze, He was the last four with U-Nick, and Both Junkmens, He eleminated Both junkmens except U-Nick, U-Nick hitted a bootched Dropkick thus hitting Tex's neck, but soon enough Tex continued to battle appearing like usual till' the end of the match where he colapsed and the doctors had to rush to check on Tex's condition, It was reported that he had a Neck Surgery and will be absent for a year and in this way he got stripped OFF the title.. 'Short-lived FCE Contract' Tex reportedly announced that he had signed a contract to FCE, He wrestled his first match at FCE under the ring name The T, He fought Gregory Helms in which he won the match, The next day in news it was reported Tex was involved in a car accident breaking his knees 'Return to ECD and Various feuds' He returned to ECD but under the ring name The T short for The Tyrannosaurus and face, He wrestled Shannon Junk in which he won after the match Golden Bio attacked The T, this would strike a feud between the two, The next week The T would face Mitchell Junk only to be attacked by Both Golden Bio and Shannon, Having Enough Texa hitted Tex Zap on all wrestlers before hitting a Tex Leg Lock on Junk, The following week he fought Golden Bio in which ended in a DQ after both Junks attacked Tex on Golden's behalf, Then this would strike a One on Three Handicap match involving Bio and The Junkmens in which he lost after a Ambush from The Junkmens followed by a Bio' Ed from Golden Bio, at Wrestlekick Off, He defeated Both Junkmens and Bio in 50 seconds, After the match U-Nick came out and appeared to celebrate with Texa, But U-Nick hitted Unickefier on Texa which striked a feud between the two, Texa and U-Nick would be forced to make a team by The GM and fought Chain and Darkness in which the two won after a combination of Tex Zap and U-Nick Leg, After this match though U-Nick hitted a bootched leg drop on Texa which injured Texa's head 'FCE Second Contract and Feud with David Power' Since Texa had a second contract on FCE before the accident, he returned to FCE, He fought David Power under his ring name The T in which he won, The T interfered during Power's match with Yaro Muko but Power attacked The T which striked a feud between the two.. The T got on a five month streak of winning as He and Power's feud was post poned due to Power's personal reasons, The T was scheduled to win a match against Gregory Helms Personal Life Texa has been dating since 2011 Texa announced that he proposed to his lover Lia Hiden and she said yes Texa has three daughters and one son with Hiden, Lia Texa the eldest, Jesse and Jessica the twins, and Danny Texa the youngest In Wrestling *Finishers **Tex-Perfect/'Tex Zap '(Chokeslam lift followed by slamming the opponent to his thigh) **'Tex Leg Lock '(Leg Lock) *Signature **Clothesline (Usually followed by Big Boot) **Big Boot *Nicknames **"The Man Tex" **"Tyrannosarus" *Entrance Themes **ECD ***"Tex is here" Thug-Phonics (1997-1999) ***"Tie-Run-O-Saurus" Thug-Phonics (2000-2005) **FCE ***"The Big Thug" Big-O and Lil' John (2000-2006-2010) **'WWC' ***'"Tex is here" Big-O and Thug-Phonics (2012-Present)' Championships and accomplishments *ECD **Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **US Championship (1 time) **Heavierweight Championship (2 times) *FCE **Heavyweighter Championship (1 time) *WWC **Yet to know Category:Professional Wrestler Category:Superstar